Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a vertical-type semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is desired to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, since their integration may affect product prices, increased integration is desired. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, their integration may be determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell. Thus, integration density is strongly dependent on a level of fine pattern forming technology. However, process equipment for increasing pattern fineness may be very expensive and therefore can set a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices. Accordingly, there are increasing demands for a semiconductor memory device with vertically-arranged memory cells.